Hidden Fortune
by JustJena
Summary: Jack is ever dependant on Karen and her neverending cashflow, but when Stan goes bankrupt, can Karen count on Jack for help or will someone else be her Poodle. Old acquaintances come back into the story and definately mix things up.
1. A Problem Uncovered

Hello all! This is my very first fiction so be kind but please please review! I hope you guys like it! All comments really needed!

**Chapter 1**

Will's Apartment (7:00am)

Will sits at table while eating a doughnut and drinking coffee. Grace walks in hair sticking in every direction and rubs her eyes. She grabs coffee pot only to discover nothings in it. Grabs the empty doughnut box and groans. Will turns around; 

W: WHOA! Good lord Grace. Didn't I tell you not to come out of your room before nine? Have respect for the neighbours! _Chuckles as Grace glares at him_

G: Hahaha but you know. At least I have my doughnut and coffee to comfort me!

W: What do you mean? There's none left. That queer gopher some poor soul name jack devoured the last of them.

G: Well I have my ways! _She leans forward and snatches the doughnut out from under Wills open mouth and then grabs his coffee and runs for her room_

W: HEY! Grace come on! That's my breakfast! OOOOhhhh. This sucks!

_Jack runs in to the apartment in a panic, shrieks and flops dramatically onto the couch._

W: Umm Jack? _Silence_. _Will walks cautiously over to the couch. He reaches down to tap Jack on the shoulder when Jack jumps up. Will screams and jumps back_

J: Don't try to console me Will. The one love of my life is gone. How will I live! _Dramatically flops down again covering his face_

W: Aww… what happened? Did Brittany Spears file **another** restraining order?

J: Glares at Will NO! And it's not a restraining order for **HER**. She's just trying to help her **CUTE** body guard play hard to get! Anyways… It's Karen! Stan…well...he's…BANKRUPT! _At the word, Jack breaks into tears_ Oh Will! What am I…I mean what will Karen…Oh heck what will I do!

W: puzzled Stan? He's bankrupt! What do you mean?

Just then Karen walks into the room with her makeup running down her face 

Sorry it's a little rough around the edges but I hope it will be better. Please review!

JustJena


	2. The Walls Fall Down

Sorry it took me so long to update. I want to thank stanleywalkersbitch for some of the ideas in this story. She's awesome. Hope you like and please review!

Chapter 2 

J: Karen! Is Stan rich again? Yay! I miss the mans Kare.

W: Jack, I don't think this is the time.

J: Oh pish. It's always the time. If Cher died it would still be the time. Oh my gosh! Did I just say that! _Slaps his head repeatedly_ Bad Poodle! Bad.

K: Wilma's right Jack! Not the time Poodle.

J: _Stops slapping himself_ When you are poor Kare, you become a 'rhymes with witch'.

K: YOU DON'T GET IT JACK! JUST…LEAVE!

J: _Amazed with the sudden outburst and looking hurt _That hurts Kare. I'll take my leave.

_Jack sulks as he walks to the door and leaves_. _Karen sighs and flops down on the couch. Will is in shock over the excess of emotion Karen is showing. He walks carefully to Karen, waiting for an angry outburst but is surprised at what he hears._

W: Karen? Are you crying?

K: No! _Karen looks up with tears running down her face. Realizing he can see her tears she puts her head in her hands._

W: Karen. It's ok to be upset about losing your money. It's the most important thing to you!

K: Will. _Karen looks up at Will with a solemn look. _You are right about me losing the most important thing but what you think is most important isn't really. _Karen hides her face as she starts to break down. Will pats her on the back and she grabs his arm. _Will, Stan left me.

Hope you all like. I'll keep writing immediately I promise!

Love and Kisses

JustJena


	3. Jack Spills

Kay I'm back at it again! Please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3:**

W: _looking dumbfoundidly down at Karen _Karen! Stan left you? Why? When? How? WHY! Oh honey! _Will pats Karen's head and they both sit in silence with the exception of Karen's quiet sobs._

Grace's Office the same morning: Jack bursts into graces apartment 

G: Jack! What are you doing here?

J: Never mind what I'm doing here. Just bask in the glory of my celebrity status. And besides, what are YOU doing here?

G: You fairy! I work here.

J: Whatever Grace. Anyways, you havn't even asked what I'm doing here. Aren't you curious?

G: _With a look of disgust_ Yes Jack, ever so curious.

J: I thought so.

G: JUST GET ON WITH IT YOU QUEER!

J: Whoa! What's with the gratuitous violence Hannibal Adler?

G: _Glares mutinously at Jack_

J: Ok, ok. Fine. Stan is bankrupt! _With this, Jack gets up and storms out of the apartment leaving Grace with her mouth wide open._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it's so short but my sister needs the computer! By yall and please review! Oh and tell your friends about my fic Ok? Bye!


	4. Doors Close

Hi guys! I'm so thankful for all of the comments. You guys arethe greatest. Remember that if you have any ideas for the story than I would love to try to work them in!

Love forever!

JustJena

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: Will & Grace on the phone. The scenes are switching.

G: WILL! Why didn't you call me as soon as you heard?

W: Don't be upset Gracie. I just didn't think it was my place to say anything. And besides, she probably doesn't want everyone to know and no offence Grace but you are a bit of a blabber mouth.

G: Gasps What are you implying Will? That I have no consideration for my friend's feelings and personal business. I'm glad you think so highly of me! Goodbye Will.

Grace slams the phone down and looks stunned. While Will slowly puts his head in his hands.

Karen's Mansion

Karen stands outside her mansion watching movers take her furniture out of the house. Will runs up to her sounding out of breath.

W: Karen! I'm so sorry I'm late. My taxi driver had an emotional breakdown on the bridge. I had to get out and run ten blocks to get here. Will stops talking as he notices the movers

W: Karen what are these people doing?

K: Stan had a stash of money that I didn't know about. He is selling the house and buying another house in Rome. He's taken all of the furniture and everything. I have nothing left!

W: Karen! Aww…well where are you going to live?

K: Stan left me one limo. I'll live in that parked outside of…well…I don't know but that's ok. I'll figure it out.

W: NO!

K: looks at will questioningly What?

W: You will stay at out house. With me and Grace. She won't mind and our couch folds out into a bed.

K: You guys would do that for me?

W: Of course Karen. Anything.

K: Thanks poodle.

Outside of the Apartment:

Karen and Will stand outside of the apartment. Will realizes he forgot his keys so he knocks on the door. Grace opens the door and sees them standing outside. Her face darkens and she slams the door.

Thanks guys. I'll update tonight!

Bye bye

JustJena


	5. What have I done?

Chapter 5:

The sound of a slamming door kept repeating itself in Will's mind. The sound and what it really meant. This wasn't the sound of the small ten-minute scraps that he and Grace got in to. This was big. But was it too big was the question. Will tried to ask himself why Grace was overreacting but his better half kept stopping him. He tried to stop. He tried not to come to the right conclusion because, let's face it, the truth hurts. It didn't matter. He couldn't stop it. The truth was inevitable. He, Will Truman, the powerful, confident, quirky lawyer, had one BIG weakness. Will had discovered that he needed to be needed. Will tried to talk himself into his senses. He didn't need anyone. That was true. He just needed someone to need him. By now Will's mind was reeling. Was that what his friendships had been composed of. Is that why he had liked Grace and Jack so much more than Karen? Karen didn't need him at all. Now that Grace was depending less on him and more on herself for things in life, he needed to find another needy person. Now, right on time, Karen needs someone and "poof", there's Super Will, ready to be needed. As these thoughts poured into his head, Karen, his newest victim popped him back into a less guilty reality.

K: Poodle? Speak to me Wilma! Oh my god she's dead!

W: its ok Karen I'm fine.

K: Oh thank god Will! I thought I had lost you there for a minute and I was so scared.

Will reached into the soil of the potted plant next to the door for the spare key to the apartment and hesitantly slid it into the lock. Heart beating in his ears, Will turned the key until he heard the click of the door opening. In a sort of daze, Will followed Karen into the apartment. The first thing he noticed was the drapes flapping in the breeze of the open window and a quickly penned note from Grace on the table. Will stopped in horror. What had he done?


	6. The Letter

Chapter 6:

Will ran for the note lying on the table, expecting the worst. As his eyes skimmed quickly over the familiar scrawl, he breathed a sigh of deep relief.

_Dear Will, _

_I can't stand to be around you right now. I just can't. I'm sorry but I just need to get away. You hurt me Will. You need to realize that you hurt me bad. I love Karen just as much as you do. You may not believe it but I love her. You are not the only one that cares for her and you need to make room for others to help out too. I know you are dealing with problems and are realizing some things in yourself but that doesn't give you the right to ignore your friends. The friends that have been there for you whether you wanted to realize it or not. I can't be there for you if you don't want me to Will. It's not fair to me to assume that I will just be your safety friend. Make your decision. I don't want you to choose between Karen and I. That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking you to consider my feelings. Right now, your logical mind is wondering how I got out of the apartment. I didn't. Not yet. Hear the door slam? That's me._

Grace 

As Will put down the note, the door slammed behind him. He turned to face Karen who stood looking sheepish.

K- She's gone honey.

Will ran out the door thirsting for a glimpse of his Gracie but as he reached the elevator doors, he heard the soft "ding" below his trembling feet.


	7. Sickness

Chapter 7:

Will leaned his face against the cool elevator doors wishing more than anything to take back the past few days. With udder resentment he lifted his head and walked coolly back to the apartment. As he walked inside he glanced around the room feeling something was missing. As he puzzled through trying to find what he was looking for he heard someone retching from the bathroom. Realizing it was Karen, Will ran towards the bathroom. There was Karen lying helplessly on the tiled floor as the toilet flushed. Looking embarrassed, Karen wiped her mouth in silence, avoiding Will's concerned eyes. As her eyes finally met his she sighed and spoke.

K-It has been happening for the past few days now. Throwing up every morning.

Seeing the saddened look in Will's eyes, Karen continued.

K- I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Poodle. I just wanted to be okay by myself. I didn't want to put all this on you in the first place and being sick on top of it would just…

Before Karen could finish, Will dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Karen. Tear filled both of their eyes as they sat together on the bathroom floor in an awed yet comfortable silence.


	8. Calls from old friends

Okay guys. My account wouldn't let me sign on so it's been a while but hopefully I'm not too rusty. Please tell what you think okay? Remember R&R!

Chapter 7:

_Coffee Shop (Later that day)_

_Grace stalks into the coffee shop as Jack is staring at the man behind the counter. Grace walks up behind Jack and smacks him over the head._

J- OUCH! What's with the gratuitous violence, Hannibal Adler?

G- Unlike you I do work and I'm late for a client. What do you want?

J- Oooh, Barracuda! Calm down Adler. Sit down._ Grace sits down and looks at Jack questioningly as he calmly adjusts his napkin. Suddenly he faces Grace with a serious expression and voice. _As you know, we have both seen a significant change in the behavior of two of our best friends. Mrs. Wilma Truman and Mrs. Karen Walker. I for one do not like these changes and I am sure you don't either. My proposition? Stop their camaraderie before it goes too far. _Slams the table with his fist and stands up. _We will not take this laying down. Give me liberty or give me death! Ask not what your country can do for you but what can you do for your country!

G- Jack! Stop it. Sit down. _Jack sits down quietly._ I hate it as much as you do but there's nothing we can do about it for now. We just have to let it run it's course.

J- Well okay. I guess so.

G- _Looks down at her purse. _Oh, that's my phone ringing. _Reaches down and grabs it and is about to open it but stops and stares at the number on the phone. Jack looks up at her._

J- Is something wrong?

G- It's Leo.


	9. Nothing to be upset about

Hey all. I'm so bad at reviewing. Anyways, here it is. Tell me how you like it okay.

Chapter 9:

In a daze Grace picked up her purse and put the still ringing cell phone in it's light pink holder. Just as she was about to set it back on the ground she sneezed and dropped the purse.

"Hello? Grace? Are you there?" asked the painfully familiar voice.

Sighing to herself she realized that the fall to the ground had set the speakerphone on her cell and Leo's voice was now echoing around the coffee shop. In a fluster Grace picked up her purse, turned the speakerphone off and pressed the phone to her ear with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

"Grace! Hi! It's Leo." Grace tried to speak but before she could Leo kept talking. "Grace don't say anything. Please just hear me out. I know I've made a huge mistake and that it's entirely my fault but I want to declare a truce. I want us to be friends. Please."

So many responses ran through Grace's mind. As she tried to sort them out, Jack lunged across the table and grabbed the phone from Grace's hand.

"Leo? Meet grace at the coffee shop on Madison Avenue at 8 o'clock tonight. Wear something nice." And with that Jack clicked the phone shut and grinned with a triumphant smile at Grace whose mouth was hanging open.

"Jack! I can't go out with him! He cheated on me. I don't owe him anything. And besides, Will would be so angry with me." Jack smiled and nodded as a look of understanding came over her face. "You're right. I'll give it a try."

_In Karen's Doctor's office:_

Will and Karen sat together in the eggshell painted waiting room. Karen sat nervously looking into space with Will holding her hand tightly. Noticing the distressed look on Karen's face deepen, Will turned to her and was about to speak as the doctor walked in. Karen's face blanched as she jumped from her seat and hurried towards the doctor.

"What is it doctor?" spoke Karen quietly.

"Well Ms. Walker. It's nothing to be upset about. You are completely healthy. It's actually quite an exciting event. You are two months pregnant."

At the doctor's words and jovial smile, Karen Walker passed out into Will's outstretched arms.

Well there you have it. I know, I know. Not a very original twist but wait for it. The twist is coming.


	10. Going to see Leo

Chapter 10:

_At the coffee shop_

Grace walked slowly to the entrance of the coffee shop in a numb state. She peered in the foggy window to try to catch a glimpse of the person awaiting her arrival. Not seeing anyone she recognized, Grace turned around and started to walk back down the street. She turned and glanced over her shoulder and being satisfied that no one was following her she started to walk forward again when she ran into a man walking in the opposite direction. Glancing up quickly, Grace mumbled a small excuse me and started to keep walking when the man reached out and grabbed her arm. Angered by the force with which he grabbed her, Grace whirled around to yell but stopped as she looked into the face of her ex-husband.

"Leo…I…"Grace stammered as she tried to regain her composure. But Leo wasn't listening. He just looked at her quickly and hugged her tightly. Grace breathed in the familiar scent and closed her eyes. But just as soon as she got comfortable Leo pulled away.

"Grace. Thank you so much for coming. I know I don't deserve it but let's go back to the coffee shop. I'll buy you a drink. A doughnut. Come on, Grace. Let's be friends." Grace tried to resist. She knew that Will would kill her if he knew what she was contemplating. She looked up into Leo's eyes as if in their gaze she would find a clue of what she should do, but as she glanced up all hope was lost. The chocolate eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago melted any defiance. Slowly she took his hand and started towards the coffee shop.

_Will's apartment_

Will sat on the couch with a book of poetry in his hands as Karen's sleeping head rested on his lap. She had not stopped crying all day until Will had taken her home and she had fell asleep to him reading poetry to her on the couch. As he looked down at her peacefully sleeping figure, Will sighed. He started to think about the past few years he had known Karen. Now looking back over them, he realized that Karen was the strongest person he knew. Will placed his book on the coffee table and contemplated all the events of late as he played with Karen's hair. As his mind rested on the thought of Karen's pregnancy, something inside him snapped. He realized what he wanted. What he had wanted for so long. A baby. With his insides warmed with the thought of a baby with Grace, he knew what he had to do. Softly he eased Karen's head off his lap and onto a cushion. He ran softly to Gracie's room and opened the door. To his shock he looked into the room and was met with nothing. Absolutely nothing. All of the clothes, furniture, everything was gone. In a panic, Will ran out of his apartment to Jack's across the hall. Rapping impatiently on the door, Will started freaking out. Jack opened the door and peeked his eyes out.

"Oh. It's traitor number two. What do you want Wilma. Or should I say, _Poodle."_ Scoffed Jack with a sneer.

"Jack, not now. Grace is missing. All her stuff is gone. Do you know where she went?" asked Will in a flurry of words and emotion.

"Will, why would you care anyways. You're the one who broke her little heart. But if you must know, she moved in with me this morning. She said it would leave you and your new hag more room." Quipped Jack in a nonchalant voice as he examined his nails.

Will's heart wanted to explode from his chest. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. When his senses were restored he turned to Jack. "Jack. Is she in there right now?" Will sighed as Jack shook his head.

"She's with L…, with her…ummm…MOTHER!" stuttered Jack, breathing with relief at the thought of what he had almost blurted. Will gave Jack a puzzled look.

"With her mother? She hates her mother. Why is she there?"

"Will. You, her EX-best friend hurt her feelings. She's desperate for love. Not that she wasn't always; I mean come on…with that hair. But anyways, she's gone home in search of love." Jack lied through his teeth.

Will was still slightly confused but he reasoned that with Gracie, anything could make sense. "Oh well then. But Jack? Could you tell her I stopped by?" pleaded Will. Jack rolled his eyes at his FORMER-best friend but slowly nodded his head as he shut the door to his apartment.


	11. Plain Coffee

Chapter 11:

_In Will & Gra…in Will & **Karen's **living room._

Karen awoke suddenly from her deep slumber on the couch in the living room. Raising her head suddenly, she glances hurriedly around the room for Will. When she discovers that he isn't there, she rests her head again on the soft down pillow. As she softly shuts her eyes again, she starts to remember the events of the day. Then she remembers…pregnant? Karen Walker? Karen glance down at her Gucci dress as her perfectly manicured hands reach down slowly and rest on her stomach. As her hands run themselves over her gut, she feels a tiny little lump where the baby is very slowly beginning to make its appearance. Her eyes fill with maternal tears as she falls back to sleep.

_Leo's apartment_

While her former friend woke up on her old living room couch, Grace's eyes opened in a slightly familiar bed. She sat up with a start and grabbed the comforters. Slowly realization creeps into her head. Oh my gosh. She had slept with Leo again. She buried her head in her hands as she instantly regretted the three double vodka cappuccinos she had consumed that night at the coffee shop with her ex-husband. Overcome with misery, Grace lifted herself off the bed and started cautiously into the kitchen, not wanting to face Leo. But as Grace stepped onto the cool tile floor, Leo was no where to be found. In a slight panic, Grace ran into all rooms of the apartment calling for Leo. She again came into the kitchen to catch her breath when she noticed the slip of paper handwritten on the table.

_Grace,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. This morning I got a call from my boss. He asked me to be on a direct plane to Siberia by eight o'clock. I had to go. This was a big chance for me. So by the time you read this, I will probably be on a plane. I'm so sorry. I will try to contact you when I get back into town. I arrive back in town on December 25th. I cant wait. Love you._

_Leo._

December 25th! That was in nine months away! As her eyes fill with tears, she grabs her stuff from a nearby chair and stalks out of the apartment. Will was right about Leo all along. But she couldn't tell Will that.

_Jack & Grace's Apartment_

Jack is snoozing on his worn couch with a reading lamp on and a book in his hands. Normally we would think, "Has he hidden the latest issue of _Men's Health Weekly_ inside the covers". But no; this is a book on law. As Jack would say, "Kumquat?" Yes on law. Jack had spent the whole night until 4 am reading law books. And why may we ask? To win back Karen of course. Jack's hope was to find something legally that entitled Karen to any compensation from the backstabbing-bowl-full-of-jelly-billionaire-Stanley Walker. When it all seemed hopeless, Jack's weary crystal blue eyes had fallen upon the answer to his prayers. Jack had marked the page with a grin bigger than Karen's pill cabinet and fallen into a deep sleep, still holding the book.

The next day as Jack awoke, he realized what he had found. With that knowledge, he jumped out of his bed, bunny slippers and all and ran across the hall to Will & Karen's apartment. As he burst through the door Will was making pancakes as Karen sat with her feet up on a pillow on the couch. In Karen's hand was coffee. Jack always loved a sip of Karen's Bailey's and Coffee mix. In excitement, Jack bounced across the room and took a sip. As the mixture settled on his tongue, his face crinkled and he spit out the…PLAIN COFFEE!

"Karen! That is plain coffee you are drinking! What…who…why…when…how?" spluttered Jack.

Karen moved her legs off the couch and patted the seat next to her as Will took his leave to the balcony. "Poodle, come sit here. There is something I need to tell you." Suspiciously Jack eyed the lady who definitely was not Karen. Finally, the gossip in him got the best of him and he seated himself beside Karen. Karen grabbed his hand in a surprisingly warm gesture that shocked Jack. "Poodle, I'm pregnant."


	12. Okay

Chapter 12:

_Central Park, Park Bench_

Grace sat on the slowly heating bench holding her arms tightly to her body. Her striped toque with cat ears on top was loosely clutching her auburn curls as the early spring sun heated her body. Her face was streaked where many tears had carved a salty path. As she thought about what she had done she was disgusted with herself. She had again fallen in love with the man that had broken her heart so many times. Thinking about Leo also brought memories of Will, the one man that had almost always been faithful to her. He was her rock. Her thoughts of him were so vivid; she could almost hear him calling her name. Wait…she did hear him calling her name. Grace whirled around on the bench, almost falling over the side in her clumsy manner. In a tidal wave of emotions, she saw Will running toward her. Grace weighed the pros and cons of letting Will catch her. Finally, when the pros outweighed the cons, she let herself settle again against the bench. Will huffed to her side and slumped his full weight on the bench beside Grace. When he caught his breath he grabbed both of her hands and looked into her distant eyes. This spot was where he knew he could always find her, if nowhere else. This was where, just a few years ago, Grace had run to after finding out her boyfriend and alleged fiancé was gay. So this time, when Will could not find Grace anywhere, he knew where to go. Will's eyes misted over as he spoke to Grace.

"Grace. Please just let me talk. I'm sorry. I've realized what I have been doing to you and I know that it was wrong. I feel terribly and I was wondering if you could find it in your heart to forgive me." Will practically gasped at her. Grace started to speak but Will's frantic voice stopped her short. "I have something to tell you as well. Karen is pregnant!" Grace's mouth dropped open as Will continued,"And when I thought about it, I realized that that was all I wanted. I want a baby with you!" Grace was in totally shock. This all happened so quickly. Thoughts rampaged through Grace's head like wildfire. Finally she looked up at Will.

"Okay."


	13. Marriage Law for Dummies

_Will & Karen's Apartment_

Jack's face was twisted into a mixture of different emotions that was truly starting to scare Karen. She had never seen him this seemingly upset and she was the most akward she had been in a long while. She watched Jack's face for a painstakingly long time while she wrang her hands nervously. Finally the tension released.

"Oh my gosh Kare that's so cool!"screetched Jack as he jumped up from his seat. "I have always wanted a baby to carry around everywhere. Apparently parenthood is very in this year and it is totally attractive to gay men."

Karen shook her head happily at her best friend. The relief was overwhelming her as tears of joy streamed down her face, "Oh Jackie. Do you really mean that. You want me to have this baby?"

"Of course KareBare. I'm so happy for you."

"That means more to me than you will ever know. Welcome back , Poodle." She leaned over to hug Jack but mid-embrace Jack suddenly jumped backwards. Karen jumped back as well, afraid of Jack suddenly changing his mind. As Jack realized what she had thought, he grabbed her hands quickly in his.

"Oh Kare, no it's not you. It's just that I remebered something important that I needed to show you..." but before she could finish any sentences, Jack was out the door.

_Insemination Clinic:_

Grace sat alone in the waiting room of the clinic while Will was in the tiny washroom. Grace started to get a little nervous about what was about to happen to her. This was going to shake up their lives forever. A baby was such a huge deal. Her stomach told her that the rest of her needed to catch up to it and run but her heart told her that this was what she had been waiting for her whole life.

Just then, Will walked into the room holding a cup of clear liquid. "Ready?"

"Always".

As Will came over and grabbed Grace's hands, he smiled with excitement. Together the walked up to the front desk and the lady took the cup from Will's hands and ushered a trembling Grace to the back room.

_Later_

Grace walked shakily back into the waiting room to meet Will. It had been a rather uncomfortable procedure but it was all worth it for a baby. And for Will. As she appeared in the doorway, Will's eyes glanced up and locked on hers.In that second of connection, their gaze conveyed all the feelings they had both felt for eachother over the years. She looked away first with a half blush running up her spine. Will jumped up and grasped her hands.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. We have to come back in a week to check if it worked and if everything is going smoothly."

"Anything for the baby, Grace. Our baby."

_Jack's Apartment_

Jack was sitting on the couch he had just spent the night on as Karen walked quickly into the room.

"Are you okay, Poodle? You ran out in such a flurry I was worried."

"I'm okay but come look at this." Jack patted the spot on the couch next to him as he held a new looking copy of _Marriage Law for Dummies._ Karen looked puzzled as she took the book from Jack's hands and looked at the spot Jack's fingers lingered on. As realization spread upon her face Karen got more and more excited;

_Bancrupcy_

_In the case bancrupcy is declared when a couple is legally married under a court of law and some amount of money is exempted, both parties are entitled to half of the said amount. If the money is witheld without the knowledge of one party, the whole of the said amount is legally entitled to that party. _

"Oh my gosh, Jackie. That's it! That means I get all of Stanley's money! Oh yay honey, I'm rich again!"

Jack and Karen jumped of the couch and screetched while bouncing around the apartment. As their celebration continued, Will & Grace walked through the door.


	14. Together Pregnant

Hey guys! Sorry it takes me so long to update. It just got so busy over christmas. I know that this chapter is really short but I figured I would give you guys as much as I had while I hacked away at the rest.

_Jack's Apartment_

Will and Grace walked into the apartment to find Karen and Jack jumping excitedly around.

"What's the party for?" inquired Grace with an amuzed look on her face. Karen stopped bounding aroun and explained the turn of events. When she was finished the room was full of smiles.

"Thats great Kare!"chirped Grace as she hugged her friend tightly.

"And I'll take care of getting the legal stuff all settled." added Will. Suddenly something donned on him. "Oh my gosh!" After recieving puzzled looks Will spoke. "I've just realized Karen, because Grace just got inseminated, you and her will be pregnant at the same time!" Karen and Grace looked at eachother with surprise and then embraced again, this time among tears, tummy-patting, and cheerful happiness.

So there you have my super short chapter. I just have a question for you guys. Do you think I should make the next months really detailed or just touch on things like lamaze and cravings and such? Put all suggestions in a review or email me directly at If you email just put something about fanfictions in the subject line. Thanks

Jena


	15. Pregnant Time

Alright Guys. Here I am at my high school. It is 10:43 and I should be in gym class. We are, however, doing social dance at the moment and with partners at that. Most suddenly I have "developed" an ailment of the stomach sort so I am "unable" to participate. So because of this happening, I am here in the learning commons writing my next chapter. Hope you like.

Just Jena

Chapter 15:

Pregnant time went very fast for Grace and Karen. Before they knew it, it was July and they were four months pregnant, and as starry-eyed, rosy-cheeked, and rounded around the middle as any expectant mothers before them. The time for Jack and Will, however, passed VERY slowly.

After the finding of Karen's legal stance, Will jumped into action and got an immediate court date. Soon after, Karen was restored to her formal position of a very well-to-do woman, but with a lot less malicious greediness than before. Upon receiving her wealth, Karen bought another mansion, not quite equal to the brilliance of her former, but quite suitable for the one woman (and Rosie of course). Karen had even, in a particularly good mood, invited Will, Grace, and Jack to stay in the mansion with her for a while. Renovations on Will & Grace's apartment were about to begin for the baby's arrival. Childproofed (or Jack-proofed in other words) and a nursery to boot. Jack was just lonely in his apartment without his friends next door, so all these reasons found the three friends on Karen's front steps that morning.

"Wilma! Poodle! Gracie," Welcomed Karen as she swung open the large oak door of her new home. She snapped her fingers and two men in black suits rushed forward to grab the bags of Ms. Walker's visitors. As soon as the men were gone, Karen ushered her friends into her living room with an excited face. Even in Karen's new frame of mind, this much cheerfulness was slightly unusual. The three friends puzzled, each to their own, but kept silent as they sat on plush leather sofas. After sitting for a few moments in silence, Karen clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh goodness, I can't wait any longer! Oh honeys, **you're all moving in! **Wait, I don't mean just for the time being, I mean forever, I want you guys to live with me." Karen gasped to catch her breath as she grinned at the flabbergast looks on Grace, Will and Jack's faces. Silence. From all parties there was silence. Three in surprise, one in expectant happiness, but from all there was silence.

So there you have it. It is now 11:09. I will leave you hanging. But not really considering I am going to probably write another chapter right now. Enjoy!


	16. Decisions Made

Hello again, my friends. Just another quick chapter to satisfy for the time-being. I'm really scared to see how many chapters it will be. I have so much in mind for it. Just remember that any reviews good or bad would be hugely appreciated. If you have any other questions, comments, or other good Will & Grace stories for me to check out, give me an email at I love hearing from all of you!

Chapter 16:

Silence was broken as Grace started to cry. Her hormones had been on the fritz for a while now so this kind gesture from Karen had brought her to tears easily. Will patted her back, still in silence. He reached for a Kleenex off the table and handed it to Grace, who blew her nose loudly.

"Oh Karen," sobbed Grace, "thats so..." The rest of her words were muffled as she cried into the cushion beside her.

"Guys, before you answer, just think. We would each have our own room and ensuite. There would be a nursery for the babies. You wouldn't have to do laundry, clean or cook. We would set up offices so you could work at home with the baby here. And..." Karen's newly emotional voice faltered here,"we could be together." Karen spoke quietly as her eyes slowly filled with tears. Grace stopped crying into the pillow long enough to look up at Karen and slowly nod her head. Karen smiled at Grace then looked expectantly at Will and Jack who, up till now, had been silent. Will looked lost in thought as Jack smiled gleefully at Karen and nodded as well.

Finally Will sighed in mock exasperation and joked **"**How can I say no now?" The four friends jumped up simultaneously and enveloped each other in a huge bear hug. It was decided. Renovations would cease at (formerly) Will & Grace's and commence at Karen's (and newly; Will, Grace, and Jack's). They all decided it would be smart financially to rent out the apartments to create an extra cash flow. Happiness flowed throughout the house that night as a gleeful expectation began to course through their veins.

The next morning, everyone woke up in a good mood. They had all slept soundly and they could feel the good it had done their bodies. They all congregated in the dining room for a breakfast prepared for them by cook. The feast consisted of crispy bacon, fluffy pancakes smothered with maple syrup, fruit salad and lightly browned hash browns. This satiated their hunger as they walked into the plush living room of their new abode to work out some details. They discussed room arrangements and decided on a final draft. They decided on decorations in the nursery and decorations in the separate rooms. All-in-all, the morning flowed smoothly by.

Before they knew it, it was 5:30 and Karen, Jack, and Grace were standing at the door of the manns waiting some what impatiently for will who was still getting ready. They were on their way to the first Lamaze class and were running a little late. As Karen had characteristically started to loudly make a slightly snide comment about the fairy they were waiting on, Will came out of his room in tight jeans and a tighter black t-shirt. Grace gaped, mouth unshamidly hanging open, and Jack laughed in high pitched gales until Karen passed out at his side, forcing him to sober and catch her before she hit the porcelain-tiled floor. Once Karen was revived and Jack finished his recently commenced laughter, Karen spoke with her usual "sensitive" disposition.

"Um, Wilma? What's going on here? What are we doing? What's happening with this? I just don't quite understand the fashion choices being made here." Karen said with mock-seriousness. She was joking and Will knew but that didn't stop him from scowling.

Finally Grace picked up on the reason behind the clothes and chuckled as she informed the rest of them. "Hah! I know! Will wants to attract the cute fatherly gay guys at are homosexual lamaze class!" Will blushed like crazy and they all headed out to the car.

So there you have it. Enjoy!


	17. Mixed Sexuality Lamaze

Chapter 17:

As the limousine pulled up in front of the community center, it stuck out like a sore thumb. All of the vehicles in the parking lot were shiny new minivans, car seats already buckled in and awaiting the new arrivals. The gang climbed out of the limo and stepped onto the curb just as the heterosexual Lamaze got out. They watched with grins on their faces as the mothers-to-be came out all rosy-cheeked and glowing, (bearing a strange resemblance to Karen and Grace) while the fathers-to-be held their hands and patted their bellies all the way to the minivan.

The four walked inside the building to be met with ugly linoleum and eggshell painted walls. Jack wrinkled his nose and Karen made another satirical comment.

"Oh God. This place smells like…like…like ugly people!" muttered Karen under her breath. "My poor baby is going to get toxic fumes from this place and I don't want an ugly baby in my tummy!" This sounded like a Karen thing to say to everyone else but Karen knew differently. She knew that deep in her heart she didn't care what the baby looked like because it would be hers.

After checking in at the information booth, the gang walked into a warm cozy room. It had nice hardwood floor that was covered in spongy blue mats. The was a wall-sized mirror on the far wall and the rest of the walls were covered in pictures of babies. There was also a TV in one corner and a bucket full of dolls in the other. The room was slowly filling with couples as Jack and Karen seated themselves together on a mat beside Will and Grace. They looked around the room and watched the varieties of people coming in. When all the mats were full, two people walked to the front of the room. The man looked to be in his early 30's. He looked very kind as he looked around the room with twinkling blue eyes. The other person was a lady. She looked about mid-twenties. She looked nice enough but her grey eyes were not quite as welcoming. They motioned for silence and the man started to speak.

"Hi! My name is Jeremy and this is Liza. We will be the instructors for the mixed sexuality Lamaze.

-

Hey this was going to be a little bit different. I started it at home but I'm at school so I may change it so be prepared. I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update guys. I know I'm awful! I have one quick thing to ask of you guys. May seem a little weird but, hey, do I care? For any of you that are religious (I know I am) if you could find it in your hearts to say a little prayer for me. I'm just dealing with some things right now that are pretty…difficult. If you want a better explanation just give me a shout at I'd be happy to explain. Thanks all, I appreciate you guys!

JustJena


	18. Peaceful Breathing

Okay guys, I know I'm slow but here's another chapter for you. I've recently gotten hugely busy and will be for probably all of April. I will however probably update quite a bit in end of May / early June-ish because, as some of you know, I am having surgery and will have a lot of time on my hands so be prepared. ; D

Chapter 18:

Lamaze class was thoroughly enjoyed by our four. Grace and Karen found a few friends with whom conversation flowed easily and Jack and Will found quite a few prospective boy toys that they were more than ready to…get to know. The stretches and practice breathing was enjoyed as well and they were thankful for learning them because Will needed to do some peaceful breathing when they watched the video of a live birth. Lamaze was quite tiring for everyone though, so when Will suggested the mommies-to-be took a nap when they reached the manse, he was not disputed. After Grace and Karen were snuggled up in their respective rooms sleeping sweetly, Will and Jack sat in the living room together.

"Can you believe this? Everything is happening so fast. It's hard to believe that a few short months ago Karen and Stan were still happily married as she downed two vodkas a minute, and Grace was…well…Grace" said Will thoughtfully.

"I know! Who would have thought? Karen? Pregnant? I still have a hard time believing it sometimes." Will nodded his head in silent agreement with Jack's statement. Will and Jack sat.

…………………………………………………………..

So there we have a super short chapter. Enjoy!

JustJena


	19. Serendipity

Hey Guys! I'm an awful person. I haven't been working on my fic for a long time so I will try to make up for it. I would love to know what you guys think should be added into my story. If you have any suggestions just let me know. Thanks guys.

JustJena

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 19:

Before anyone knew it, the weather started to cool down, the leaves on the trees turned the colors of fall, and the wind started to pick up. It was October and our girls are seven months pregnant.

Grace and Karen sat in the media room together watching _Serendipity _on the big screen, both wrapped in a blanket with a box of tissues between them. Cravings had long since started, thus, there sat Grace with a container of Ben & Jerry's; Cherry Garcia ice cream and a jar of pickles at her side. Karen though, not one to do something without her own posh flair had a jar of caviar, a box of Fudgeos, and a bar of pure white chocolate from Purdy's.

"Where are those two?" Will wondered aloud as he searched the hallways of the manse for his two pregnant comrades with Jack at his side. As they turned right, they saw a blue sliver of light from beneath the door leading into the media room. The two men looked at each other with a dismayed expression and said simultaneously, "Not again!" The two rushed into the media room to find Karen and Grace both clinging to each other and a sobbing undauntedly. Will and Jack both went to their friends and each pulled one onto their lap (with some difficulty mind you judging from the girth of the women) and patted their backs soothingly. Will slowly reached behind Grace's back and pressed pause on the TV remote.

"Karebare. I thought we told you guys not to watch movies that made you cry." Jack said in a concerned voice, looking down at Karen still quietly crying in his lap.

"We didn't think this one would," Grace cried," But then when John Cusack and Sarah Beckinsale go up the elevators and then they do go to the same floor but then he gets caught up and just misses her…its so sad! They could have been so happy together!" And with that, both women broke into fresh waves of tears. Will and Jack looked over them at each other and shook their heads.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I had to use Serendipity. It's my favorite movie! Enjoy!  
JustJena  



End file.
